Adopted
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: Ned and Chuck adopt Rosie, a little girl, from the orphanage. What'll happen? PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Beginining of our story

Adopted

It all started a month ago.

At this moment, the girl named Chuck was making a cup pie, cherry, her favourite. At that moment, Olive Snook, her best friend in the entire world, walked in, an excited look on her oval face.

"Chuck, I'm pregnant!" she screamed.

"Olive, that's brilliant!" Chuck screamed back to her, when suddenly, Chuck felt a pang in her heart; Olive was having a baby, and she wasn't.

"Chuck, are you all right?" Olive asked, noticing her friends change in expression, which confused Olive greatly.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine" Chuck told her half-heartedly.

"You want kids?" Olive asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yup"

Chuck, you see, wanted a child, it had been her dream since she was in her teenage years, but, by instinct and cruel fate, the man she loved could not do that for her.

"Hi"

It was Ned.

"Hi" she said, turning round and smiling at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she sighed, first Olive, now Ned!

And with that, she left the Kitchen, to serve pies.

Chuck sat on the end of her bed, she had to ask. As soon as Ned walked in, she sat back, trying to look confident.

"Listen Ned….Have you ever wanted…..Kids?" She asked, barely audible, but the pie maker still heard her.

"It….never really came to mind, I suppose"

"Because, the flat sounds a bit, what's the word, quiet, Don't you think?"

"Listen Chuck, you know we can't…"

"But what if we adopt?"

The flat went quiet, really quiet.

"Well.." Ned was confused, couldn't Chuck just love life as it was?

"Ned, I love life here, I do, but, as much as I would like the child to be ours, it isn't possible" she had tears in her eyes.

"I'd like that too" Chuck looked at him, wiping her eyes.

"Really?" She asked, she could feel her happy tears coming.

"Yeah, but, why don't we adopt?" Chuck nodded.

"We'll go to Cour'd Cour orphanage tomorrow and choose," he said "But for now lets get some sleep" he smiled.

The next morning, the Cour'd Cour orphanage was filled with laughter as children ran up and down hallways.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a kind looking receptionist asked.

"Um, I'm Kitty Pimms, and this is my boyfriend, Ned," Chuck told her "and we would like to adopt one of the children here"

"Ok, well, I'll let you wonder round, let you have a nice walk around to talk to the children, take as much time as you want" the receptionist told them.

"Thank you" Chuck said to her, before stepping into the hallway with Ned.

"Oi, look, it's some one here to take one of us home!" a boy who had bruises up his arm. All at once, everybody crowded round them saying "Pick me, Pick me please!" which left Chuck and Ned underneath a pile of children.

"Everyone! Let Miss Pimms and Ned go, they want to choose for themselves!" the voice of the receptionist shouted, making the children jump off of them.

So, Ned and Chuck inspected the rest of the orphanage, looking into empty rooms and rooms with hyperactive children. It didn't look like their was a child for them.

Until Chuck came across a large blue door with a picture of Emily Browning on it.

"Ned, can we look in here?" she asked. He nodded, it was worth one more try.

Chuck opened it and stepped inside. There was a small girl in the middle of the room, on her stomach, reading a large book, she had short curls, the actual hair itself looked like it was dipped in a bucket of honey-suckle.

She looked up quickly and sat up, looking up at Chuck and Ned.

"Hello" she said, she stood up.

"Hi," Chuck said back "What's your name sweetie?"

"My name's Rosie, and I'm twelve"

"My name's Ned and I own the Pie Hole, have you ever had a Pie Hole pie?" he asked. She shook her head.

"My name's…." Chuck didn't know how to go about this; tell Rosie her name was Chuck or tell her it was Kitty Pimms.

"Her name's Chuck, and she's my girlfriend," he told Rosie who looked happy "and we're looking for an adopted child"

"Rosie, how about you come to the Pie Hole with us, it's only six pm and then we can chat and see if we could, you know, adopt you, because that's what we really want" Chuck told her, to which she nodded.

"What pie would you like Rosie?" Ned asked.

"Could I please have…..Cherry?" she asked. He passed her a small piece of the cherry pie.

"So, what…..ummm..well, what was your life like before now?" Ned asked.

"Well, when I was two months old, my birth mum abandoned me at the orphanage, and then I was adopted by Mr and Mrs Summers, but they started having fights, and on night, it got so bad, I heard a slapping noise and the front door bang, Mrs Summers committed suicide the next day.

"I was then taken back to the orphanage and adopted when I was five, by Mr Baxter ,who was a lonely old man, at first he seemed nice, but he wasn't really, soon he started hitting me and threatening me with a knife. I ran away back to the orphanage and told them what happened. When I was ten, I was adopted by the Power family, who had two kids of their own. That's when.." She suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?" Chuck asked, stroking the girls hair.

"It's a secret, just don't call me a freak or a liar" Rosie said.

"We promise" Ned said, knowing how she felt.

"One day we were playing in the garden, when the family guinea pig stopped breathing and died, so, I decided to pick it up, and then, it started breathing again, my siblings ran indoors and told the Powers what had happened and they called me a witch" Rosie said, she stopped only when Ned's mouth fell wide open.

"You have the gift?" Ned asked "I do too"

"Carry on Rosie" Chuck said.

"I was taken back to the orphanage and stayed there ever since." Rosie turned her attention to Ned. "You can do it too?" he nodded.

"Wow" she said.

"Let's get back to the orphanage, and collect Rosie's stuff…." Chuck was cut off.

" You guys want to adopt me?" her mouth fell wide open as they smiled and nodded.

I wish the story could end here, but there is always loads to tell.

Rosie had lived there for exactly two weeks when a woman with bleach blonde curls walked in, wearing a boob tube and mini skirt.

"I'm looking for Miss Pimms and Ned" the woman said to Chuck, who was telling Rosie how to place the plates in the Pie Hole.

"Ned!" she shouted into the kitchen, and he appeared within seconds.

"I want my daughter back" the woman said.

"You mean me?" Rosie asked, in awe.

"Yes, my name is Ella Ellis and I want Rosie back"

At that moment, Chuck found herself really angry.

"Tough luck _Booberella Sluts_, Rosie's my daughter" Chuck hissed through her teeth.

"Ha, don't make me laugh, I gave birth to her, umm, that's right, eight years ago!" Ella said, getting Rosie's age wrong.

"She's twelve" Ned said.

"Whatever, any way, Miss Pimms, she's coming with me, come on Rosie"

"You take her away and I'll…" Chuck didn't want to finish her sentence.

"I'm not going, _Ella" _Rosie told her "Chuck's my mum, Ned's my dad, and that's more then you ever did"

Ella's face went bright red. "That's not your decision, you little piece of dirt!" she snapped.

"Don't. Call. My. Daughter. That." Ned said, angry.

"Excuse me?"

"Get out!"

"Oh, alright, come on Rosie!"

"Get out! I know what you want, you're going to hunt down Rosie's dad, and make him pay child support! I love Rosie, and so does Ned, and I don't want to use her, like you want to use her!" Chuck hissed loudly.

Ella then slapped Chuck across the face, leaving her on the floor. "This isn't over!" and with that, she stalked out.

Ned stared after Ella, with Rosie buried into his jumper, before he heard Chuck sobbing from the floor.

Rosie walked over to Chuck first, followed by Ned, who put his clothed arm around her shoulder, and she buried her face into his jumper.

"It will be Ok Mum" Rosie told her kissing her cheek.

"Chuck, she won't get her horrid manicured hands on Rosie, even if it kills me, I'll help you look after her and keep her away from Ella"

"I love you Ned" she told him.

"I love you too" he told her.

"I'll get you guys some plastic wrap" Rosie said, a smile crawling onto her face, skipping to the kitchen. She belonged here, with Ned and Chuck.

Ella tried many times to get Rosie back, but failed, soon, she just gave up.

Ned and Chuck took care of Rosie, and in turn, Rosie helped them, with their strained relationship. They loved her and she loved them. Her help included other way to help them have a romantic relationship and they were grateful.

Life was perfect.


	2. Of Adults and Arguements

**Chapter 2: Of Adults and Arguments**

_Rosie was walking hand in hand with the pie maker and the girl he called Chuck in a forest, full of daisies. Suddenly, a woman walked up and teared them apart, grabbing onto Rosie, sucking what looked like money out of her._

"_Rosie! Run!" Ned shouted, putting a covered arm around Chuck who was sobbing._

_Rosie tried to run, but then, Rosie was pulled back. Rosie looked at the woman; Booberella…._

"_Mummy! Daddy! Help me, I can't move!" Rosie screamed, but they turned away suddenly and…._

Rosie woke up, screaming and sobbing.

"Oh my God!" Ned walked into Rosie's room, with Chuck a safe distance behind him. Rosie stopped screaming as Chuck rushed past Ned and held her daughter close. These nightmares had been so often, so vivid…..

"She was there mum, she was, Booberella! She was getting money and then you two turned around!" Rosie clung to Chuck, burying her face in her mums neck.

"We'd never leave you Rosie, Ella's given up" Chuck told her. Ned was standing, head bowed, in the corner.

"Just because she's stopped coming, doesn't mean she's stopped!" Rosie breathed, drawing herself from Chucks neck.

"She's stopped Rosie, I know she has" but Chuck was wrong….

Rosie started serving pies to the few customers who had bothered to show up to eat the pie. Ned was busy making them and the girl he called Chuck was standing, placing the Pies into the oven, when a small woman walked in with a tall man with glasses, fingers intwined, wedding rings on fingers.

"Hello, Booberella" Chuck hissed.

"Hello, Kitty" Ella smirked.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?" Chuck swore.

"I'm here to get my daughter away from the claws of an evil bitch"

"I've already done that"

Ella's smirk faltered for a second, but then became as big as her boobs.

"I'm here to check on my wife's daughter's home" the man told her, Ned walking out of the kitchen, pulling Rosie towards him, who buried her face into her jumper.

"It's well in order Mr…?" Ned questioned.

"Ah, yes! My name's Dylan Keys" the man said, shaking hands with Ned and Chuck, who were eying Dylan suspiciously.

"Well, it's perfect to raise children here" Ned told him.

"I need to have a look around the apartment that you're keeping Rosie in"

So Ned and Chuck lead Boober_Ella _and Dylan up to the apartment, where Dylan started tutting.

"Is this the apartment?" he asked, sounding like it was a sewer and not a small apartment in Cour'd' Cour.

"Yeah" Ned told him, confused.

"Hmmm, _Rotten _fruit, animal in the kitchen, Barf?" he asked, pointing a finger at a patch on the carpet that Rosie had made a week earlier after eating fish, which she was indeed allergic to, that Ned and Chuck hadn't been able to clean up.

"Ugh, I can explain that!" Chuck told him "We've been so busy with Rosie that we forgot to clean up, plus, we tried cleaning the barf up, but the stain wouldn't come out"

Ella smirked before putting on a concerned face.

"Dylan, we can't let Rosie grow up here, she'll catch a disease!" she faked concern.

"That's so low Booberella, even for you!" Chuck tutted.

"What the fuck are you talking about bitch?" Ella told her.

"I'm talking about you hiring Dylan Keys, a well known social care worker who shags the mums looking for the children and doesn't care about the children at all, and then you marry him! And do not call be a bitch you slutty piece of shit!" Chuck had tears in her eyes.

"How dare you! I'm not the one keeping a child cooped up in a crappy place like this! You are a cheap, slutty, horrible-" Ella never finished her sentence, which she was shouting at an overly emotional Chuck, as Ned angrily leaped on top of her small body.

"How dare you talk to Chu- I mean Kitty- like that!" he shouted, to which she laughed. He punched her nose, making blood spurt out of her nostrils "You fucking bitch! I can punch harder!" and he did "You fucking, slutty, bitch piece of shit!"

"How dare you talk to Ella like that!" Dylan shouted, before pulling Ned off of Ella and sitting on him, punching his guts out "You pussy!"

Dylan punched Ned's head hard, making blood spurt out of _his _nostrils. Chuck's big eyes filled with tears, not because of Ella's harsh words, but because of Ned being beaten up.

Dylan stood up and walked behind Ned, threw his arms around his neck and strangled him.

"Ned!" Chuck cried.

Suddenly, Rosie jumped up behind Dylan, and climbed onto his back, making him back off of Ned. But it didn't work for long. Dylan threw Rosie off of his back, making her fly into the wall, before jumping back onto a dazed and confused Ned.

"Rosie, are you alright?" Chuck cried.

"No! My sides hurt!" Rosie told them.

Dylan finally got up off of Ned and went to Ella.

"Ned? Will you be alright?" Chuck asked concerned.

"No, I've got a black eye, bloody nose, bloody face, bloody everything!" Ned told her, placing a covered arm around Chuck's shoulder.

Rosie went and stood next to Ned and gave his and a tight squeeze, before burying her face into his black jumper.

"Mr Ned and Miss Pimms, I'm afraid that We'll have to take Rosie away, she is growing up in a place where; the apartment's dirty, violent, ill mannered parents, rotten fruit, barfed on carpet and even a dirty dog in the kitchen!" Dylan told them. Digby growled; _He _wasn't the dirty one, nor was his master, his girlfriend or even the new girl.

"But you can't! Rosie lives with us, we haven't done anything!" Chuck had tears streaming down her face "Mr Keys, I know that you're married to this vile woman, but, can't you see that my boyfriend and I aren't any of these things, and that we love and care about Rosie?"

"I'm afraid that I've made my decision"

Chuck's tears went further down her face. Ned found it hard to look at her sad face.

"Oh come on, Ella doesn't love her, she just wants money!" Chuck told him.

"Rosie, pack your stuff up, you have five minutes" and Dylan turned away from the family that he and an evil bitch had torn apart.

Rosie pulled a small rucksack from her closet and packed a few things; underwear, clothes, tooth brush, all that stuff.

But before Rosie headed out to the two evil bastards and her real parents, she picked up a picture album.

It was of Rosie, Ned and Chuck at the beach. In the first one, Rosie was playing football with Ned and Chuck was watching from across the beach, wearing a bikini. The next one was of them all eating ice-cream on the blanket, wearing sun glasses. But the last one was her favourite. It was them on the blanket again, Chuck hugging Rosie and Ned kissing her soft honey suckle curls. Rosie sighed and tucked the picture album into her rucksack. She wanted more days like this, the three of them at the beach, happy and smiling, like a real family. Her eyes filled up with tears as she remembered more of that day at the beach….

"_Dad, look! It's the sea! I can't wait to go swimming!" Rosie cried to Ned._

"_Well, you can if we all come in with you, we could all use a good soak!" Ned told her._

_Later, while Ned was getting the ice-creams, Chuck looked at Rosie, who had laid across her lap, and stroked her curls._

"_Mum, I wish we could live here, away from HER" Rosie told Chuck._

"_Me too, but, we can't all get what we want" Chuck sighed._

"_We can come here again, can't we?" Rosie asked._

"_Of course we can"_

"_Tomorrow?"_

_Chuck giggled "Maybe"_

"_Please" Rosie pouted._

"_Of course, only if it's hot though"_

"_Ice Creams!" Ned said beaming, holding three 99p cones._

Rosie sighed again and walked out of her room.

Chuck was still crying, Ned was still bleeding and the two ass holes that had come to get her were still there. Rosie ran up to Ned and cuddled into his jumper.

"I'll miss you, Dad" Rosie told Ned.

"I'll miss you too, Rosie" Ned told her, his own eyes tearing up.

"Hey, hey, here, take my handkerchief" Rosie handed him the handkerchief that was in her pocket.

He handed it back to her.

"Keep, it, you need it more than I do" Rosie told him, smiling slightly. He nodded and Rosie went to Chuck.

"Never forget me" Rosie whispered.

"I could never forget you, Rosie, you're my little girl, and you'll always be my little girl" Chuck whispered back.

"I love you guys" and Rosie broke away from the embrace that she wished could last forever.

"Is she ready yet?" Ella asked impatiently. Rosie nodded sadly.

"Good bye Dad, Good bye Mum" and Rosie was whisked out of the door by the two ass holes that had ruined her perfect happiness.

It had been half an hour since Rosie had been taken. Chuck was still sitting by the door, a hopeful look on her face.

"Good bye" Chuck had been whispering this since the door had been slammed shut.

"Chuck," Ned said, making her look up "She's not coming back, Chuck, she's not"

Chuck then broke into a fresh wave of tears.

"It's OK" Ned told her, giving her the handkerchief that Rosie had given him and she dabbed her eyes softly, before clinging to the handkerchief.

"I miss her Ned, she was one of the two things that made me happy" Chuck told him, placing her head onto his covered shoulder.

"What was the other thing?" Ned asked her.

She turned to him and said one word.

"_You" _

And then Chuck sighed, wishing that he could hold her and tell her that everything would be alright.

But he couldn't.


	3. Hell

Chapter 3: Hell

_Hell. _

This place was Hell.

That was how Ned and Chuck felt since Rosie had been taken away by two greedy bastards.

Since Rosie had left, their lives had fallen apart. Chuck found it difficult to sleep at night and difficult to get out of bed in the morning. She forgot about not being able to touch Ned and very, very, _**VERY**_, almost touched him, if Ned hadn't ducked in time.

Ned took it just as worse. He found himself sobbing in the night when he woke up after a nightmare. He didn't eat a lot at breakfast, no matter what Chuck cooked. But worst of all, after about two days, he was so depressed that he closed the Pie Hole and stayed at home.

However, no matter how much they missed Rosie, she missed them more….

Since Ella and Dylan had taken her away, he life was a hell hole too….

Flashback

"_Right, Rosie, here's your room, you are to stay in here unless we call you down, no noise, we like a quiet and peaceful house" Ella told her, tossing a few blankets onto a broken iron bed, without a mattress._

"_Wh-What about meals?" Rosie asked, holding her tears back as best she could, but failing miserably._

"_We toss it in here, we don't want you eating with people distinguished people like us" Dylan told her in a posh voice._

"_Well, can I at least have a mattress?" Rosie asked, not wanting to sleep on the sharp springs broken on her bed._

"_Fine, there's one in the box over there" Ella told her, sounding impatient about something._

_Rosie looked around her new "room"; it was a small attic, with cobwebs in every corner, also, it was full of boxes containing old Christmas decorations, old clothes, old stuff. She started trying to feel at home by first placing an old mattress on the bed, then pulling out the photo album. She pulled the photos out of the pockets, before placing the photos next to her bedside table (Which she had managed to make out of a few boxes piled on top of each other)._

End of Flashback

Rosie looked at the three pictures for the one thousandth time in a week. Ella and Dylan were horrible. In just one week, they had beaten her, slapped her, made them her slave and worse.

She could hear Ella's steps going up the stairs and she wiped her eyes.

"Right, I need you to clean the kitchen and-" Ella stopped when she saw the three pictures by Rosie's bed "Why the fuck have you got them pictures?"

Rosie didn't answer, she just stared at the floor.

"ANSWER ME!" Ella shouted at the poor girl.

"I-I.. I don't know, mum" Rosie wanted to gag as she said the word "mum", as Ella wasn't a "mum" or "mummy".

Ella picked the pictures up and began tearing them to pieces.

"Don't! PLEASE!" Rosie shouted but she was too late. Ella looked at the girl and slapped her harshly across her rosy cheek. Rosie's eyes welled up.

"Ugh, you fucking baby, clean up this mess that you made and get out of my sight!" Ella screamed and then walked out.

The next day, Rosie woke up at 5am, like she always did. She sat up and looked out of the tiny window next to her bed about the size of head. She cried as she remembered the nightmares and how Chuck and Ned had comforted her and loved her. She wanted to be back there.

Before too long, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Ella appeared in the door, hair ruffled, smoking a cigarette.

"Go downstairs and make some Breakfast for me and Dylan" and she took another puff of her cigarette before turning away and going back down to her room.

Rosie sighed as she went downstairs to cook these horrible ass holes.

Meanwhile, Chuck was having another nightmare, screaming loudly; "Rosie! Rosie! Please come back!"

Ned sighed and nodded to a wide awake Digby. Digby did a sort of sigh and pulled himself up. He jumped up on Chuck's bed, making her scream louder. Digby then licked Chuck awake, who sighed.

"Am I doing it again?" she asked quietly. Ned nodded. She sighed again. "I just miss her so much Ned, I love her and I want her away from that evil bitch and her husband"

At the mention of the word "Husband" Ned gulped.

"Yeah, I hate him too" Chuck muttered.

"No, it's not that"

"What is it then?"

"I'll-I'll tell you later" and he gave her one of his crooked smiles, despite their situation, making Chuck's heart melt and her mouth form a small smile.

"What's the time?" Chuck asked, breaking their romantic, but silent, moment.

"Ummm, eight o' clock" Ned told her.

"We'd better get up then and…. Oh shit, what am I saying? We do sod all everyday now and I'm sick of it!" Chuck ranted "Ned, we can get Rosie back! We could pay the Keys a little visit and take Rosie away from _THEM_!"

"What are you talking about Chuck?" Ned asked.

"We can get Rosie back Ned!"

Ned knew that she had a point, but he didn't want another nose job, but, then again, he didn't want them hurting his little girl either. So, he sighed and nodded.

"Ned, I know that I'm sounding crazy but, can we at least try getting her back? And can we open up the Pie Hole, Olive's having her second baby and the cravings must be crazy!" Chuck told him and he chuckled a little at her enthusiasm and nodded.

So the couple got ready for a new day.

Chuck was putting dishes away after another hard days work, and Ned was talking in a hushed discussion with Emerson Cod. Chuck stood and talked to Olive, who's bump was the size of a football.

"Ned's hiding something, do you know what it is Olive?" Chuck asked worried.

"No, I don't sweetie" Olive sighed, she knew that everything had been difficult for them to cope with lately, but she still put on a happy smile to make them feel better.

Chuck sighed too "Oh well".

Ned walked over to Chuck, swinging slightly.

"Alright ladies?" he asked.

"Yeah" Olive said.

"No" Chuck said at the same time. Ned looked at her oddly before going into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, on the over side of Cour'd' Cour, Rosie was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes, Ella and Dylan NEVER did anything except stay in bed and "Do things".

Afterwards, Rosie looked at the list that Ella had given her, seeing three dreaded words she wished weren't there; _Clean out rats._ Rosie shuddered and grabbed a huge broom out of the small cupboard in the kitchen. She went to the Living Room and whacked a few rats running around, at least there weren't too many.

When Rosie was finally done, she headed up to her "room" and flopped onto her bed, making it creak and shudder. Not that Rosie cared, at least it was something that she could lie on. Or sit on. Rosie, you see, wasn't allowed to sit on the furniture in the house. It was like she wasn't a person to Ella and Dylan.

She sighed as (for the six millionth time) she heard Ella's cries of sex. Rosie was so sick of them doing it all day. But then again, she knew that she would have been glad of Ned and Chuck doing it, they deserved each other, unlike Ella and Dylan Keys.

Rosie sighed and dreamed a happy dream away from Ella and Dylan, away from this wretched house, and all the way to the beach with Ned and Chuck.

Chuck sighed, unknowingly at the same time that Rosie sighed. It was closing time and only Ned, herself, Olive, Emerson, Randy, Simone and Penny remained in the Pie Hole, as if waiting for something. And it was about to come.

Ned beckoned her over to the table where Olive, Randy and Emerson's family were sitting together. When Emerson and Randy saw them coming over, they put their fingers in their ears.

"Chuck," Ned began as soon as they were all seated "You've always been my reason for living, and I've never been able to show you how much I love you, but, I've thought of a way I can"

Ned dropped down onto one knee and said; "Charlotte Charles, will you marry me?" He pulled out a large box. Chuck gasped.

"I'm so glad I didn't hear that Pie Boy!" Emerson shouted.

Chuck picked up the box and opened it. Inside, there was a ring encrusted with diamonds and sapphires.

"It was my mothers, my bastard dad gave it to her before he and Dwight and Charles went into the desert" Ned told her, standing up.

"Oh" Chuck couldn't force any words out of her mouth. _His mothers ring? _

"It was a way of saying that his heart belonged to hers, which is how he must of felt at the time, but, I know that my heart will always belong to you" he gulped.

The next minute, Chuck pulled a piece of plastic wrap out of her pocket and kissed him through it passionately.

When they broke free, Ned asked; "Is that a yes then?"

Chuck giggled "Why, yes it was" and she kissed him again.

"Hey Olive?" Randy asked his pregnant wife "Isn't this a bit weird to anyone?"

"A little" Olive giggled.

And for a little while, Chuck was happy and for the first time in a long time, she slept peacefully.


	4. Getting Rosie back

Chapter 4: Getting Rosie Back

When Chuck woke up the next morning, the world looked different, and her theory was proved by the ring on her left hand that had once belonged to Ned's mother. Chuck sighed a happy sigh and thought about the wedding, which lead to another thought from when she was just six and had first met her future husband…

Flashback

_Charlotte Charles had just moved in, and while her dad was packing, she went exploring the neighbourhood. She walked across the road to where a boy about her own age was petting his dogs head. The dog looked up from the grass and barked loudly when Charlotte approached the boy. Charlotte jumped slightly, but stood right in front of the boy, who looked up at her._

"_Hello" He said "My name's Ned, what's yours?"_

"_My name's Charlotte, I live just over there Ned" Charlotte told the strange boy, who was staring at her too._

"_Charlotte doesn't suit you, I prefer something more boyish on you" _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" she asked hurt._

"_It means that I like you, and I always give the people I like a nickname" he told her._

"_Fine, Ned, what do YOU think that I should be called?"_

"_Chuck suits you fine"_

_Charlotte thought about it and giggled "Yeah, alright Ned, of course, my name should be Chuck" she told him a little sarcastically._

"_Well, it's up to you" He said a little hurt, he liked her and wanted to call her something a bit less then Charlotte "I just think that it suits you"_

"_I agree, but.." Ned looked up confused "But, you have to be my friend Ned"_

_Ned nodded and stood up so that they were both standing eye to eye, she was quite tall for her age._

"_By the way, why did your dog bark at me?" Chuck asked._

"_Oh, he does that to determine if he likes some one" Ned told her._

"_Why and, Does he like me?" Chuck asked._

"_Digby doesn't want our friends to be afraid of him and yes, you're definitely liked by Digby" Ned smiled._

"_Our?"_

"_Me and Digby, but even if you were afraid of HIM, I'd still be your friend" and the two friends smiled at each other._

_So Chuck played with Ned that afternoon, and the very game that they played that would make Chuck think about him for years after he was taken away was "Weddings and Families"…._

_The Next morning, they both woke up early and went out to play together._

"_Ned!" Chuck cried as she saw him standing there on his lawn and she ran to hug him._

"_Hiya Chuck" he said shyly, pulling her in to hug him._

"_What do you wanna play today then?" Chuck asked excited._

_Ned thought long and hard before saying "Perfect Wedding!"_

_Chuck giggled and blushed._

"_Ok, here's how we start; first, we're the alter and we say "I do", and then we have our first dance and then we cut the cake and then we do the honey moon!"_

"_Wow!" Chuck cried, nervous and excited._

"_And at the honeymoon, we go hiking, swimming, playing, everything that we want and then we have our children!" Ned and Chuck burst out laughing._

"_No kissing YET though" Chuck said and Ned nodded._

"_Do you, Chuck Charles take me, Ned to your lawfully wedded husband?" Ned asked._

"_I do. Do you, Ned, take me, Chuck Charles, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Chuck said._

"_I do. And, now, let us have the feast!" Ned shouted and he lead his new "wife" to a small plastic table, with plastic plates and teacups on Chuck's lawn. After they had eaten their "Meal" Ned and Chuck walked back to Ned's lawn and they played their "Honeymoon" until Chuck's dad Chuck in._

"_See ya tomorrow Husband!" Chuck shouted to him._

"_Who's married to my little girl?" Charles asked his daughter._

"_No one, except Ned, who has my heart in his hands" Chuck told him dreamily._

End of Flashback

"Ned?" Chuck asked after a while. He woke up and smiled at her.

"You didn't have a nightmare" he said.

"No, no I didn't" she felt ashamed that while she had lived in perfect happiness for the night, Rosie was in some hell hole on the other side of Cour'd' Cour.

"That's good, well, for you, but not Rosie"

Chuck sighed. "We'll get her back Ned before we get married, won't we?"

Ned nodded "Of course we will"

Chuck sighed and looked at him before getting up. Today they were getting Rosie back, and they had an awesome plan involving Olive Snook and Emerson Cod…

Rosie was cleaning the toilet. Unfortunately for her, Dylan had blocked it with his crap and Ella with condoms.

"Are you done yet? I need a piss" Dylan told her, hitting her back hard with a broom. She winced.

"No" Rosie whimpered. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled out of the bathroom by Dylan.

"Listen you little shit!" he shouted at her "When I say I need a piss, I need a fucking piss! Get up to your room you little piece of crappy shit"

Rosie ran up to her "room" and started hugging her knees, rocking herself into daydream and imagination. She imagined that the attic was the room in Ned and Chuck's apartment, that Ella and Dylan were Ned and Chuck, that the rats that bit her here were Ned and Chuck's biological children and that the two dead spiders that she had cleaned out yesterday were really Ella and Dylan.

She was suddenly and cruelly yanked out of her perfect world yet again.

"ROSIE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! YOU STILL HAVE CHORES TO DO, YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!" Ella shouted up the stairs, she'd been so moody lately.

Rosie sighed with despair and moved off of her bed, to go downstairs. When she got downstairs, Ella was standing over her. Ella raised her hand as if to hit Rosie. Rosie flinched.

"Fucking Cry-baby!" Ella said, a little slurred. Rosie suspected that she must have been drunk "Go wash the dishes, I'm busy"

Rosie didn't move.

"GO!" Ella screamed. Rosie just stared at her. Ella slapped Rosie across the face, making her cheek start to bruise "DYLAN AND I ARE BUSY, YOU HARDLY DO ANYTHING AROUND HERE!"

"BUT YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING AROUND HERE ELLA! I MISS NED AND CHUCK AND YOU'RE NOT BUSY AND NEITHER IS DYLAN, ALL YOU TWO DO IS SHAG AND MAKE ME DO EVERYTHING!" Rosie screamed.

Ella looked at her. "How FUCKING dare you?" she screeched. Ella dragged Rosie back up to her "Room" and pushed her down onto the hard, cold, wooden floor.

"It's time that I taught you a lesson!" Ella hissed.

Ella grabbed a broom and whacked Rosie across the back, making her whimper. Ella did it harder, so much harder that the broom snapped in half.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU FUCKING DID!" Ella screamed. She picked Rosie up by her hair and flung her into a pile of boxes, making them fall on top of her.

When Ella had left, Rosie cuddled into the thin blankets and cried out for Ned and Chuck to rescue her.

Meanwhile, Olive was walking up the steps to the Keys house, wearing her "Tessa Carville" costume, although it was a hell of a lot shorter because of her bump. Also walking up to the ass holes house was Emerson Cod.

"You know what you're doing Itty Bitty?" Emerson asked.

"Of course I do" Olive told him in her Tessa Carville voice.

Olive rang the doorbell. Ella answered the door.

"Oh, hello, who are you?" Ella asked.

"Why hello, I'm Tessa Carville, and this is Emerson Cod" Olive said in a well disguised voice to the bitch who had taken away her best friends little girl.

"What do you want then?" Ella asked.

"We're here to check on Rosie Keys, we do this to every child in Cour'd' Cour" Emerson told her. Ella stepped back to let them in.

"Dylan, it's some people to check on Rosie!" and Dylan ran down the stairs from Rosie's room.

While this was happening, Ned and Chuck were scaling the roof of the Keys house.

"Are you sure Chuck?" Ned asked, slowly side stepping over a rock in the gutter.

"We need Rosie back Ned" Chuck told him, moving a distance behind him.

"Oh, I think I found a window" Ned said, tugging at a half open window. Using his hands, he swung himself through the window.

"Ned, is it safe?" Chuck asked.

Ned stuck his head out of the window and nodded, putting his finger to his lips. Chuck quietly pulled herself into the window and found herself, like Ned, in a bathroom. She noticed that the toilet was blocked.

"Right, phase one complete" Chuck whispered, they'd have to be quiet from now on "Phase two: Find Rosie"

Back to Olive and Emerson

"So, Mr Cod, Mrs Carville, what do you need to know about Rosie?" Ella asked.

"Uhh, how did you guys meet, I'll need to know about your backgrounds" Olive said, knowing that she had to stall The Keys for as long as possible.

"Aren't you going to write this down then?" Dylan asked. Emerson pulled out a note book and pen and nodded.

"Well, we met when…."

Back to Ned and Chuck

Ned and Chuck snuck down the corridor quickly and quietly, looking for Rosie's room.

"Nope, not in that one" Ned said. There seemed to be so many rooms, but Rosie wasn't in them

"Well, how do we know that Ella doesn't have her and that the Keys are better parents then us Ned?" Chuck asked, tearing up.

"We know Chuck that we are WAY better parents then _them_" Ned told her and they kept looking.

Back to Olive and Emerson

"Uhh, OK, so, that's how you met" Olive said, looking at Emerson for help, who was pretending to write this down.

"Is Dylan Rosie's dad?" Emerson asked "And if not, who is?"

Back to Ned and Chuck

"Chuck, I think that I found Rosie's room" Ned said, looking up at the ceiling.

"What? Where Ned?" Chuck asked.

"The attic" Ned pointed to a little ladder, leading up to a little trap door in the ceiling.

Back to Olive and Emerson

"I'm not Rosie's biological dad, but I love her like a dad should love his daughter, biological or not" Dylan said.

"Hmmm" Olive said "But who is her father then Mrs Keys?"

"Oh, I think some old boyfriend from my teenage years" Ella answered coolly.

"Ok then, Where did you both grow up? Ladies first, Mrs Keys" Olive said, earning an approving nod from Emerson.

Back to Ned and Chuck

"Right, who's going first?" Chuck asked "Fine, I'll go"

Ned watched as Chuck climbed the ladder and watched her disappear.

"Come on Ned!" Chuck whispered. Ned took a deep breath in, he was doing this for Chuck.

He quietly stumbled up the ladder and found himself and Chuck surrounded by boxes.

Ned and Chuck walked around the boxes and at the same time they both saw…..

Back to Olive and Emerson

"I grew up in London" Ella said.

"I grew up in Manchester" Dylan said.

"Uh, why did you both decide to move from England to Cour'd' Cour?" Emerson asked.

"I needed a new start away from my lovey dovey mother and my religious dad" Ella said coolly.

"I was pissed off by my parents, so, I ran away" Dylan said just as cool.

Back to Ned and Chuck

…Rosie.

"Rosie!" Chuck gasped, running to hug her daughter, as did Ned, when suddenly, they saw her body.

"Mum, Dad!" Rosie cried quietly, moving slowly off of her bed.

Ned and Chuck looked at their little Rosie. She had a bruised cheek, cut knees, a few cuts on her lips, rat bites, smelly clothes on, and, to Ned and Chuck's horror, they realised that Ella and Dylan had beaten her almost to death.

Ned gasped when she stood up, as he suddenly realised that Rosie had been wearing the same thing ever since she left.

Chuck almost cried when she saw that Rosie had gotten a hell of a lot thinner, as if she was only fed scraps, which she suddenly realised, that they were just scraps and left over's.

Rosie ran into Ned and cuddled into his jumper for the first time in an extremely long time. Ned held her close and Rosie noticed that Chuck had a gold ring with diamonds and sapphires on her finger.

"You guys are getting married?" Rosie asked, excited. Ned and Chuck smiled at each other, then Rosie and nodded. Rosie laughed "You're finally getting married!"

"Right, how are we going to get out then Ned?" Chuck asked.

Back to Olive and Emerson

It had been half an hour since the "interview" had began and Ella and Dylan knew that some thing was up.

"Um, Mrs Carville, Mr Cod, I think it's time that you best be going now" Dylan said standing up to escort them out.

"But we are not done!" Olive cried.

"What else could you possibly have to ask us?" Ella asked impatiently.

Olive and Emerson looked at each other and nodded, knowing what to do.

"Where's Rosie?" They both asked at the same time.

Back to Ned and Chuck

"Ned, if we sneak off with her, we'll be accused of kidnapping!" Chuck whispered, knowing that their time was almost up.

"Then we'll have to get The Keys, Emerson and Olive up here.

"But how'll we do that?" Chuck asked.

Ned pulled out a cell phone and dialled a number in, Olive's number.

Back to Olive and Emerson

Before Ella and Dylan could answer, Olive's cell phone went off and Olive saw that Ned was calling her. Quickly, she answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Tessa Carville, I'm in a meeting with the Keys. Yes, No, I didn't think of that Sir. Ok, I'll do that Sir. Thank you, Goodbye" Olive hung up.

"That was Mr…Coach, the guy sending us around to check on the children, he said that I'm fired if I don't see the girl's room" Olive lied, knowing the end off their plan was here "Where is she and where is her room?"

"Well, Rosie's not here at the minute, she's on a school trip to France, so her room's empty" Ella lied, leading them up to a random room upstairs.

Luckily for our heroes, the attic that Rosie was forced to live in was just above the room that Ella lead them to.

"I need the bathroom, Emerson, check it out" Olive said, winking at Emerson. And with that, with Ella and Dylan distracted by Emerson, snuck up the stairs leading to the attic.

Back to Ned and Chuck (and Rosie)

Ned, Chuck and Rosie heard footsteps coming up the stairs and then appeared one pregnant Olive Snook.

"Oh my God, you found her!" Olive whispered when Rosie ran in to her.

"Olive, you need to take her away from Ella and Dylan, and then you need to hand her over to us" Ned said.

"Wait, Ned, we can't just take her back, can we?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, we'll deal with that later" Ned told her.

"But how?" Chuck asked.

"I've spoken to a social worker, she said that if we brought Rosie to her, she'd help us" Ned quickly told her.

"Uh, hello? We need to think of a way to get her out of here" Olive said.

"OK, Ned and I will wait in the car, while you get Rosie out of here" Chuck told her "Come on Ned, let's see if we can get down there through the window next to the crappy bed"

Olive took Rosie's hand and together, they headed down the stairs to Ella and Dylan.


	5. Family

Chapter 5: Family

_Olive took Rosie's hand and together, they headed down the stairs to Ella and Dylan._

"Oh, Rosie, what happened to you?" Ella asked in false shock.

"I think that you know damn well" Rosie muttered. Ella took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from hitting Rosie.

"I'm afraid that I don't sweetie" she said sickly.

"I'm afraid that I will have to take her away Mrs Keys." Olive said.

"Oh, just because she has a few scratches and bruises from playing and hurting herself when she's not doing as she's told, doesn't mean that you have to take her away"

Chuck and Ned looked through a window and saw the Keys and their friends.

"So, Rosie sweetie?" Ella looked at her daughter with a glare, but smiled again "Are we mean to you?" Are you mistreated?"

"Yes" Rosie muttered. Emerson hugged her closer to him.

"Rosie," Ella said, trying not to loose control "We may argue a little bit because we haven't known each other very long, but little arguments don't count as mistreatment"

"You want 'Doesn't count as mistreatment'? Look at this then you horrible witch!" Rosie shouted. She pulled herself away from Emerson, turned her back to them, and lifted up her smelly top.

All down, All across, all diagonal her back, were bruises, making one huge purple spot that covered her whole back. Olive and Emerson gasped with shock.

"Take that evil bitch!" Rosie chuckled underneath her breath, but Ella heard her.

Ella jumped across the corridor and slammed Rosie onto the floor. Dylan joined in and smacked her face hard.

"How fucking dare you?" They screamed. Emerson was about to get his gun out, but then, Chuck and Ned jumped through the window.

"What the hell are you doing dead girl?" he said. Chuck didn't answer. Chuck pushed Ella off Rosie and yanked her hair hard. Dylan went to help Ella, but Ned punched his nose. Hard. Harder then Dylan had punched Ned's nose.

There was a cracking noise, and Ned smirked with satisfaction.

Ella got up and punched Chuck's gut. Chuck doubled back and moaned. Ella pinned her up against the wall and kneed her in the crotch. Chuck bit into Ella's cheek and blood spurted out as Chuck raked her teeth over Ella's cheek. Ella screamed out in pain and cupped her cheek. Chuck kneed her in the crotch and bit her wrist this time. Chuck tasted a taste of mixed blood and cigarettes. Ella yanked Chuck's hair upwards so that Chuck let go of Ella's wrist and slammed her head right through the wall.

Dylan climbed up off the floor and tackled Ned. He pinned Ned to the floor and punched his gut. Ned grabbed Dylan's neck and flipped him other his head. Dylan recovered quickly and kicked Ned's head. Ned groaned in pain and Dylan stood up and stood on top of Ned's arm. The bones cracked and Ned pulled it from underneath Dylan's feet, cradling it while lying on his side. Dylan pounced on him and punched his ribs, which began to snap.

Chuck withdrew her head from the wall and groaned in pain. She felt so dizzy…. Ella punched Chuck's ribcage hard and Chuck stumbled about the corridor. Ella jumped on her back and Chuck went backwards, actually ramming Ella into the wall. Chuck went forward and tripped on Ned. She shouted sorry to him but then Ella pinned her on the wall again. Chuck couldn't bite her this time so she kneed her in the ribcage.

Ned moaned in pain and flipped over. Chuck had just tripped on Ned. She tried to shout sorry, but then she continued fighting with Ella. Dylan spat on him and punched his kidneys. Ned looked up and saw Rosie looking terrified. He'd let his little girl down yet again. He suddenly got an adrenaline rush. He punched Dylan as hard as he could in the balls. Dylan fell back in pain. Ned climbed on top of him and punched a tooth out of Dylan's mouth.

Suddenly, Ned and Dylan turned their attention to Chuck and Ella. Ella, who'd been kicked in the ribcage, grabbed Chuck's wrist and flung her around. Chuck was then pushed down the stairs. Ned gasped in horror as he heard Chuck's ribs crack, her legs bending backwards, and her skull smash the bottom of the stairs. Ned dashed down the stairs to his fiancée, followed by Olive and Emerson.

Chuck felt dizzy. She was loosing consciousness fast. Before she completely blacked out, she saw Ned race down.

"Chuck, don't go!" He cried. She began to cry too. She saw Rosie race down too. She cried too. Chuck felt blood spurting out of her head and it coated her auburn hair, she felt her broken rips and leg. The pain ripped through her body. She vomited a fountain of blood.

"Call 911!" Ned shouted at Emerson. Emerson pulled out his cell phone and dialled the number.

"Mum!" Rosie cried. Chuck stroked her cheek.

"I love you two" she whispered, and then, she blacked out.

Later

When the ambulance arrived, the men lifted Chuck into the ambulance while Ned carried Rosie, despite having a broken arm and ribs.

When Ned set Rosie down, she hugged him.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too Rosie" he said. He kissed her curls and got into the ambulance with her. Rosie and Ned sat next to Chuck. Rosie couldn't believe it. These two people had rescued her and loved her as much as she loved them. They stayed quiet until they reached the hospital. After about two hours, Chuck woke up. She had bandages all over her body. At first she just lay there with her eyes open and blinked at the ceiling.

After a while, Chuck was sitting up and she reached out her arms for Rosie, who hugged her mother gently.

"Hey, what bones did I brake?" Chuck asked.

"Um, you broke four ribs, split your head open slightly, and you fractured your knee caps a little bit too" Rosie said.

"Oh, what about Ned?"

"Dad broke his arm, fractured his wrist, snapped a rib and I think he also hurt his head"

Ned came in. He was now wearing a cast on his arm and bandages under his jumper.

"How are you?" he asked Rosie and Chuck.

"I'm OK now, they disinfected the rat bites, but I have to eat a lot more now" Rosie told him. She was wearing a few plasters on her face, and she looked a lot better now.

"I'm fine, they fixed my ribs" Chuck moaned a little "Well, sorta".

Ned stood up to kiss Chuck through plastic wrap, but he slipped a little and then…..

"Dad! You touched mum!" Rosie cried in awe. Ned turned around in horror, expecting to see Chuck's broken and bruised corpse, but instead, he saw Chuck sitting up straight still in bed, mouth open wide.

"You touched me!" Chuck said.

"Try it again dad!" Rosie said, excited. Ned held out his finger and slowly touched Chuck's cheek. Nothing happened.

"Your curse has been lifted dad!" she said, jumping up and down slightly.

"Touch this rotten banana lying on the floor!" Chuck said, handing it to him carefully. He touched it, and it sprung back to life. He touched it again, nothing happened.

"They must of lifted the other half of the curse dad!" Rosie said, hugging him. Now they could be a proper family! Now she could have lots of little brothers and sisters!

A nurse walked in.

"Rosie dear, you'll have to spend the night at the hospital" The nurse told her, leading her to another ward.

"Night Mummy, Night Daddy!" she shouted quietly to them.

Ned and Chuck shouted goodnight to Rosie and looked at each other.

"I can touch you!" Chuck said, running an _un_gloved hand through his hair. Chuck started having the same fantasies as Rosie. Marriage. Kids. Sex. It was all good.

Ned leaned down and kissed Chuck on the lips and headed to bed. Chuck went to bed too.

…...

Rosie was allowed home, but she stayed at the hospital for an extra week until Ned and Chuck could come home.

When they came home, they took Rosie to the sea side again. Rosie, Ned and Chuck spent the whole afternoon there.

"Mum, can we take more pictures?" Rosie asked.

"Of course" Chuck said, placing her head on Ned's shoulder.

They took pictures of Rosie and Chuck swimming, Ned and Chuck kissing, them all licking whippy ice-creams with big flakes stuck in the food, Rosie with a big blob of ice-cream on her nose and many more. Rosie was extremely happy.

Now of course, there was a wedding coming up. Chuck chose Rosie, Simone, Penny and Olive's first child as the bridesmaids and Olive as the maid of honour.

One night, when Rosie was in bed, Ned and Chuck sat embraced on the sofa.

"So what date are we going to set the wedding?" Ned asked Chuck, playing with one of her chocolate brown locks.

"Well, I was thinking August 20th, that way, we have a one week honeymoon, and then we have one week until Rosie starts school"

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea Chuck" he said.

"Thanks"

So it was settled. They were to get married on August 20th, and their honeymoon was booked in Ireland, as Chuck's father, Charles, had bought an Irish house for his honeymoon with Vivian, which never happened. But every year, Charles took his daughter to Ireland for a week. Rosie, of course, was to stay with Lily and Vivian for this week.


	6. The Wedding and Honeymoon

**OK, before you read this chapter, read this warning first. It's a little M near the end, but otherwise, it's ok!**

Chapter 6: Wedding and Honeymoon

The night before the wedding Rosie and all the other bridesmaids stayed at Aunt Lily and Vivian's house with Chuck, while Ned and the other boys stayed at Emerson's house.

While Olive and all the other bridesmaids were downstairs getting sort of drunk, Olive's first child (who's just going to be carried down the isle) was asleep, Rosie and Chuck sat up in Chuck's old room, looking out across the streets.

"And that's where Ned used to live" Chuck told Rosie, pointing across to Ned's old house. They'd planned to move in there after Ned and Chuck got back from their honeymoon with Rosie.

"Wow, and you lived here?" Rosie asked, making Chuck nod "Wow, talk about true love!"

"Well, we better get to bed Rosie, after all, we're going to need our beauty sleep" Chuck said "Come on, let's get all the others upstairs, or they won't get up tomorrow".

Rosie giggled and followed her mother downstairs. Olive, Simone, and Lily were sitting on the chairs, with a glass of vodka in their hands. Penny and Vivian were sitting there, feeding the birds. Rosie was looking forward to spending a week with Aunt Lily and Vivian, they seemed like…..interesting people.

"I think that we should all be going to bed now" Chuck said.

"Good idea, I'm absolutely pissed Charlotte" Lily said, slightly slurred.

"Yeah, yeah…..after one more drink!" Olive said, even more slurred. She looked half asleep.

"No, come on Olive!" Chuck said, lifting Olive up with her arm "Rosie, can you help Lily up?"

"Well, what about Simone?" Rosie asked, lifting Lily up.

"She just had a few glasses, she can manage"

Sure enough, Simone was OK, not too drunk. When every one was in bed and Chuck could hear her mother's soft snores, she tucked Rosie into her old bed, who fell asleep within minutes. Chuck kissed the girls forehead and went to sleep in the next room.

_At the stag do….._

"OK, no more drinks, seriously!" Ned said as Randy filled up his glass, but then drank it.

"Well, it's a stag do, although, the stripper's late…" Emerson said.

"No, no strippers Emerson!" Ned said, chuckling slightly.

"I'm joking!"

"I had a stripper!" Randy said "What a body she had! Not as good as Olives, but still! The breasts on her!" All of them laughed.

"You should of seen my stripper, god, she had such a sexy body!"

"More drinks?" Randy asked. Everyone shouted an "Oh Yes" and soon, Ned, Randy, Emerson, Maurice and Roleston were asleep, drunk, on the floor and sofa.

THE NEXT MORNING: AT CHUCK'S

All of them got up early the next morning, and it was quite busy. Lily and Vivian were taking showers while everyone else had some breakfast. Then Chuck took a shower, then Olive, then Simone and then Rosie and Penny took a bath.

Then a hair dresser came and did the bridesmaids hair while they sat in their dresses. Rosie's curls were left on her shoulders, Olive's short hair was curled slightly and then put into a bun, Simone's hair was straightened then put in a bun, just like all the other bridesmaids. Penny's hair was straightened a little bit too.

Chuck decided that she wanted her hair curled, so that her wavy hair hung by her shoulders.

AT THE BOYS

The boys, who were extremely drunk, didn't get up as early.

Ned sat up on the couch and rubbed his head. He looked at the luminous alarm clock, which said _9:01_.…..

"Shit!" Ned said. He jumped off the couch and onto…..

"Ow, my foot!" Randy shouted, waking all the others up.

"Wha-what's the time?" Emerson asked.

"One minute past nine!" Ned shouted.

"Shit!" Emerson said and then "Oh hell no, we're late!"

Ned ran to take a shower, and the others had some breakfast, and then the rest of them took turns in the shower.

AT THE GIRLS

"Oh, Charlotte, you look beautiful!" Lily said quietly, walking into her room when the hair dresser was gone.

"Thanks mum" Chuck said, looking over at Lily. Lily was wearing a black dress, clearly the only dress she owned. She was also wearing an eye patch with a daisy as a decoration "You look really nice too"

"I don't Charlotte, any way, this is your day today" Lily said, stroking her daughter's cheek softly "Nervous?"

"A little bit"

"Don't be, as long as you love beaver boy, and he loves you, you'll be fine. Just say 'I do' and your vows, and you'll be fine. I expect he's a hell of a lot more nervous then you are" Aunt Lily was of course, right.

AT THE BOYS

As Ned fiddled around with his collar, he began to feel nervous and got a stomach ache. He retched in the waste paper basket for a few minutes, but was otherwise fine. He wondered how his dad felt when he married his mum. Well, he was probably thinking; _I can't wait to shag her, I don't love her, I just want sex! _Ned sighed. He loved Chuck, and he was going to do this for her.

Emerson walked in, wearing a tux.

"How we doing?" he asked.

"I feel sick," Ned said "I'm thinking of calling it off"

"Look," Emerson looked Ned in the eye "Do you love dead girl?"

"Yes, more then anything!"

"Well then, what's your problem? You're always moaning at me, saying that you just wanna be with her, so, now you can be. Plus, Rosie's been telling me that some times she walks downstairs to get a drink, she sees you two kissing, plastic wrap or not" Ned smiled a bit.

"Who knew that Emerson Cod could be so darn emotional?" He said.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it" Emerson muttered "We'll be leaving in twenty minutes"

When Emerson was gone, Ned continued dressing into his tux.

AT THE GIRLS

"Are we ready?" Rosie asked softly, walking into the room. She was wearing a yellow dress with straps, and she had short high heels on "Wow mum, you look really pretty!"

"So do you Rosie, seriously, yellow suits you!" Chuck said, hugging her.

"Well, let's go" Lily said.

As Chuck descended the staircase, she heard a lot Olive shouting "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GORGOUS IN THAT DRESS!". Chuck blushed. Soon all the bridesmaids were shouting out compliments.

"Come on, the limo's here!" Vivian said and they climbed into the big stretch limo.

AT THE BOYS

They were waiting at the church. The vicar was yet to arrive and a few people were arriving. Ned felt a lump in his throat form.

When the vicar arrived, he was eating his lunch.

"Hmm, hello, I'm George, I take it that you're the groom?" he asked, throwing some bread crusts onto the floor.

"Yeah, I'm the groom" Ned said.

"Well then, where's the blushing bride?"

"On her way here"

"Ah, OK then, well, come with me then" and the vicar dragged Ned to the front of the church.

"Hey, Roleston!" Maurice whispered jokingly "Remind me that we need to show him our disappearing act, or should I say, he needs to volunteer, before the wedding!"

Roleston pulled out his cell and pretended to dial a number.

"Hello, vicars direct, yes, our vicar is sick…" they both giggled.

THE GIRLS

Chuck couldn't believe it, in less then one hour, she'd be married to Ned! Rosie couldn't believe it either, they'd adopted her just three months ago, when they couldn't touch, and now, they were getting married and they could touch!

When they reached the church, everyone took their places; Olive, Simone and Penny in front of Chuck, Lily taking Chuck's arm into her own so that she could give her away, and Rosie on Chuck's other side.

"Mum, I'm nervous" Chuck whispered as the bridal march started.

"It'll be OK Charlotte, I promise you" Lily whispered back.

As Ned heard the march start, he turned around and saw Olive, Simone and Penny walking down the aisle, the women wearing strapless deep purple dresses, and Penny wearing a yellow dress with straps. And then, he saw Chuck.

She was walking down the aisle, with Rosie on her left. Rosie was wearing a dress just like Penny's, and her hair was left down like Chuck's, her honey brown curls on her shoulders. Ned thought that Rosie was the second prettiest, after Chuck of course. Giving her away was Lily Charles, who was wearing the dress that she had worn at Charles's funeral, and a light blue eye patch with a single daisy on it. But Chuck was beautiful. He stared at her long white dress, as white as snow, even whiter. Her chocolate brown curls fell in waves around her arms, making her look even more stunning. She smiled at him when she reached him and he smiled at her and then Rosie. He was pretty sure that it would be OK now.

"Dearly beloved….." the vicar said.

Well, it would be OK now, EXCEPT for the extremely annoying vicar that is…

_Later…_

"Bye mum, Bye dad!" Rosie shouted as she watched her parents leave Aunt Lily and Vivian's house. Ned and Chuck had changed out of their clothes into some travel clothes. Chuck whispered something to Ned and he nodded. They turned around and walked back to Rosie.

"Bye Rosie, remember, help out with the birds, and we'll call you every day, to check up on you" he hugged her and turned to go back to the car. Chuck pulled something out of her bag. It was a book.

"Here Rosie, this is for you," Rosie looked at the book. The title was _My sister's keeper_. "It's a very grown up book, but I doubt you'll have any trouble reading it"

"Thank you, it's one that I really wanted!" Rosie told her. She'd seen the movie, so she was interested in the book.

"It's yours to keep too" Chuck said, kissing her good bye. Rosie thanked her kissed her good bye and waved to them goodbye.

Chuck climbed into Ned's car. As they drove off, they waved goodbye to Rosie and their friends, and headed to catch a plane from Chicago to Ireland.

Later

When they reached the little house, Ned picked Chuck up bridal style, she'd had a long sleep on the plane, and was wide awake. She giggled and reached up to kiss him.

When they got inside, Ned set her down and the two of them had a look around. The house was just like Chuck remembered it; wooden floors, old paintings on the walls, an extension, a conservatory, a small television set in the middle of the living room.

"Wow, your dad must have been rich to afford and extension and conservatory!" Ned commented, looking around.

"Actually, this house was my great grandfathers house, he was born in it actually, so it's just been improved through the years" Chuck told him.

Chuck lead him upstairs to a large bedroom. It had a king sized bed and an ensuite bathroom on the left. Ned and Chuck looked at each other….

"Yey!" Chuck shouted, jumping up and down on the bed with Ned.

"I thought only little kids did this! But it's such great fun!" Ned shouted.

"Wahoo!" they both screamed.

Afterwards, Chuck locked herself in the bathroom. Ned sat on the bed. He'd taken off his socks and shoes and undone one of the buttons on his t-shirt. He was so nervous. _What if he hurt Chuck? Or he did something wrong? _He shuddered at his thoughts and tried not to be nervous.

When Chuck came out, she had the satisfaction of watching his eyes pop out of their sockets. She was in her lacy underwear, and her breasts peeked out the top of her bra. Ned's eyes almost rolled onto the floor when he saw her legs. He let out a ragged breath and stared at her.

She walked over to him and planted a deep and passionate kiss onto his all too willing lips. After the kiss ended, she peeled off his shirt and kisses him again. She had no idea where she was throwing it, she just threw it. As he undid her bra, he began to notice how beautiful she was. Chuck moaned out as Ned began to kiss her nipples.

"God, you're beautiful" He muttered. She didn't respond to him. He carried on kissing every inch of her body. She undid his zipper and pulled down his trousers.

Ned kicked his trousers off and Chuck began to finger his boxers.

"Take them off" he said. She obliged and he was completely naked in front of him.

Ned decided that it was time to get rid of Chuck's knickers. He slowly pulled them down and threw them on to the little pile on the floor with his boxers.

"Are you sure Chuck" He asked her.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my whole two lives Ned" She told him, pressing her lips to his. Their bodies became enterwined and she moaned in pleasure. They went faster and faster, until Ned lost the will to go faster. They collapsed and came at the same time.

"I love you Ned" Chuck told him after a few minutes.

"I love you too Chuck" He told her. He folded the covers over their sweaty bodies, and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Home

Chapter 7: Home

As Rosie finished the chapter she was on, she decided it was time to feed the birds that belonged to her maternal gran and Aunt Vivian.

She picked up a bag of treats that she was to feed the birds while Lily and Vivian were in the kitchen making the dinner. She went over to a big red parrot with green and blue feathers all over him.

"Hiya Charlie" Rosie said, beaming at the parrot. She slotted a few treats in, and then fed him the apple that was still left on her lunch plate from earlier. He clawed at the cage.

"Fuck off" Charlie squawked at Rosie.

"Nan, Charlie's swearing!" Rosie called to her Nan, who came in quickly.

"No swearing Mister!" Lily told him, taking some of the treats away from his beak.

"Give it back" he squawked at Lily. She shook her head and walked off to the kitchen again. Rosie continued feeding the birds. She like Polly best.

Polly was a dark blue peacock. It enchanted Rosie that these two woman could afford all these birds and everything. Polly had the largest cage right upstairs in Rosie's room, so that he could spread his large blue and green tail feathers, and the brightest eyes she'd ever seen. She fed Polly a little extra then all the other birds and headed downstairs for dinner.

Ned and Chuck's honeymoon

Ned and Chuck were at the beach. They sat on one of the sand hills together, so that they could see all over the beach. They sat there, fingers intwined, looking out to the ocean. It was the third day of their honeymoon, and so far, Ned was exhausted from their love making habits. They would do it from about seven in the evening until midnight, and then they would get up in the morning and do it all over again.

"Look at that sea" Chuck said dreamily.

"Yeah, Rosie would of loved it" Ned said.

"Well, we'll bring her here one day, it's just that now is our honeymoon, we need some time off" Chuck said, kissing Ned's cheek. Ned kissed her on the lips and then stood up.

"Want some ice-cream?" Ned asked. Chuck nodded eagerly. When Ned was gone, Chuck pulled out her cell phone out and called Rosie.

"Hello?" Rosie asked, her mouth full of food a little.

"Hiya Rosie!" Chuck said down the phone.

"Hiya mum! How's your honeymoon?" Rosie said, perking up.

"Wonderful, we're at the beach, Ned's just gone to get ice-cream," Chuck told her "We'll take us with you next time we come. How's the book?"

"Brilliant, really sad as well!" Rosie said.

"What are you doing now?"

"Having dinner"

"OK then, I'll talk to you later then" Chuck said down the phone.

"OK, bye mum!" and the phone hung up. Chuck placed her cell back into her bag and saw Ned coming down the beach with two flake ice-creams.

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

As Rosie finished her book, she placed it into her small travel bag containing her pyjamas, toothbrush and junk. Today was the day that Ned and Chuck were coming back from their honeymoon. She hoped that they'd had fun, they'd visited the beach, gone shopping and jumped on the bed, it was all good.

"Come on Rosie, we'll go over to your new home and wait for Ned and Charlotte" Vivian said, taking Rosie's hand. Rosie liked Vivian a lot. She was nice and could be funny at times.

"Vivian? Can I visit the birds whenever I want?" Rosie asked.

"Of course, you've fed them all so well, they definitely seem a lot happier." Vivian told her. Vivian pulled a $10 bill from her purse and gave it to Rosie.

"That's for feeding and looking after the birds." Rosie stared at the ten dollar bill in her fist.

"I-I can't take this Vivian." Vivian looked at her, and Rosie smiled, tucking it into her pocket. The two walked out of the house, hand in hand.

They walked over to Ned's old house. The lawn had been mowed a few days earlier, but it still needed to be repainted, as it was still chipped. Rosie liked the house, because it had a porch, so she'd be able to sit outside and watch all of the children playing, and watch the sun setting. She would also get her own room, and if Ned and Chuck had any children of their own, there was an extra room right next to Rosie's.

When Rosie, Lily and Vivian got into the house, they all flopped onto a couch that was in the front room and watched some TV on the new television Lily and Vivian had bought Ned and Chuck as a wedding present.

Later, Rosie heard a car pull up outside of the house. Making sure that she didn't wake Lily and Vivian, who were dozing on the couch, up, she ran outside the front door and saw her parents, slightly tanned.

"Mum! Dad!" she cried, running to hug them. They stood there for a minute, melted in an embrace, before they all returned inside.

…...

"Night Mum, Night Dad" Rosie yawned as she snuggled underneath her covers. Ned and Chuck went to their room to unpack.

As Chuck lay in bed later on, she wrapped her arms around Ned's waist and snuggled into him closer.

"Did you enjoy the honeymoon?" Ned asked, wrapping his arms around Chuck.

"Yep. Wouldn't mind a second one." Chuck said.

"Same. Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling as unsleepy as I am?" Chuck smiled up at him.

"Yep, you know, we ate too much junk on our honeymoon, and we need to burn off the calories…" Chuck reached up to kiss Ned and soon, his hands were roaming all around her body.

The next morning, Rosie was the first one up, so she pulled on her dressing gown, tiptoed out of her room, past Ned and Chuck's closed door, and down the stairs to the kitchen and had some marmite on toast.

Sitting down on a couch, she turned on the TV, which showed _My Sister's Keeper _come on. It was just starting, so she sat and ate her breakfast in front of the TV. It was really sad, it told the story of a young girl with leukaemia, and her sister, who was her donor, and she sued her parents so that she didn't have to donate her organs. By the end of the movie, she found herself crying.

Ned, who had come down the stairs, heard Rosie crying. Peeking through the doorway in the front room, he saw Rosie sitting on the sofa, crying. On the TV, he recognised the credits, and realised that she was watching _My Sister's Keeper_. He smiled a little, and walked in the Front Room.

"Good morning Rosie." Ned said, sitting next to Rosie, moving her discarded plate out of the way. She looked up at him and wiped the tears with the sleeve of her dressing gown.

"Morning dad." she said, sounding happy.

"Why were you crying Rosie?" Ned asked.

"I was watching _My Sister's Keeper_, it's so darn sad." Ned nodded with understanding, and turned the TV off.

"Did you sleep OK in your room?" Ned asked, cuddling into her.

"Oh yeah, it's so comfy, I'm considering not leaving home!" Rosie giggled a little "So, what was the honeymoon like?"

"Oh, it was very nice, we went to the beach, we visited some of Chuck's relatives that no one's never heard of, we went to the book shop…Speaking of books…." Ned trailed off.

"You didn't buy more books for me, did you?" Rosie asked, smiling.

"We did, we bought you three back."

"Oh My God dad! Which ones?" Rosie looked and sounded eager.

"Uhh, _The Time Travellers Wife_, _The Lovely Bones_ and _Breaking Dawn_."

"Really?" Rosie exclaimed, she'd read the first three books in the Twilight Saga at the orphanage, but she'd never been able to find _Breaking_ _Dawn_. As for the other two, she'd seen the movie adaptations of them, but never read the books.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed again when he nodded.

"I think that Chuck wants to give it to you." Ned said.

"OK, thanks dad!" Rosie cuddled into her father.

5 weeks later

It was a Friday morning, so Rosie was at school, and Ned and Chuck were just about to go to The Pie Hole. Chuck was just washing up all of the breakfast plates, and Ned was putting the dishes away, when Chuck suddenly dropped a bowl, making it shatter into a million tiny blue pieces. Chuck leaned over the sink and puked up her breakfast.

"Oh my God! Chuck, are you alright?" Ned asked worriedly, walking over to her and holding her hair out of the way.

After Chuck wretched up most of the previous night's dinner, she stood up and nodded, wiping her mouth on a tea towel. Ned didn't look convinced and washed out the sink.

"Chuck, you're obviously not well, I think that you should stay home." Ned told her.

"I'm fine Ned, don't worry…" Chuck trailed off, running to the sink and retching again.

"Chuck, you're staying home." Ned told her once she was done.

"Ned, I'm going to work…" and she trailed off again, this time barfing on Ned's shoes.

"I'm sorry Ned!" Chuck said, tears in her eyes.

"Chuck, don't worry, it's OK, I'll just grab other shoes!" he said, kissing the top of her head and then walking off to his room.

When he came back down, Chuck was being sick in the downstairs toilet. She was holding her hair out the way, and it took a minute for it to stop.

"Chuck, stay at home, I don't want you to have to work." Ned told her, pulling her over to the couch. He handed her a bucket from the garden.

"In case you don't make it to the bathroom or sink" he told her before he left. He kissed on the cheek goodbye and went off to the Pie Hole.

After he was gone, Chuck began to feel really hungry all of a sudden. She got up off the couch, bucket underneath her arm, and trailed to the kitchen, looking in the fridge and finding a home made blueberry pie. Licking her lips, she cut herself a piece of pie and sat by the sink, eating it. Soon, it was gone and she was hungry again. She cut herself a bigger slice and did the same as she had before. She did this until there was no more of the blueberry pie left.

"Damn it" Chuck muttered, searching cupboards until she found a peach pie, which she ate in no time.

When Rosie walked in from school, she had half-days on Friday, she saw her mother stuffing her face with peach pie.

"Mum?" Rosie said. Chuck span around quickly and saw her daughter.

"Oh, hi Rosie!" Chuck said, and then another wave of nausea hit her like a bullet. She stumbled backwards towards the sink and retched in it.

"Oh my god, mum!" Rosie exclaimed, holding her mothers hair back "Are you OK?"

"No, I've been so hungry and then whenever I do eat, I puke it right back up again." Chuck retched in the sink again.

"Oh mum, what's wrong with you? Why are being sick all of a sudden?" Rosie asked worriedly.

"I don't know Rosie, I mean, nothing's happened-" Chuck stopped and retched again.

"I'll go upstairs and get the Pepto-Bismol mum!" Rosie said, running up the stairs.

When she came down, she wasn't holding the Pepto-Bismol, she was holding a small box of tampons.

"I think that I know why you're being sick, and you have cravings mum." Rosie held up the small, but ever so meaningful box of tampons. Chuck took the box in her hand, and stared at it. One sentence sent her mind reeling.

She was pregnant.


	8. Taken Again

Chapter 8: Taken again

"Mum?" Rosie asked, clicking her fingers at her. Chuck had been in a daze for a long time now.

"Huh?" She asked confused, putting the box of tampons down by the sink.

"You need to take a pregnancy test, OK?" Rosie said, hugging her mum.

"But I was told not to leave the house, Ned said."

"Tell you what, I'll run down the road to the pharmacy shop and get one for you, OK?" Rosie said tying her shoelaces up on her trainers.

"Right, here," Chuck gave Rosie some money, "Just buy which one is more likely to, you know, not give a false reading."

"Right, OK."

Rosie walked out of the house and ran to the pharmacists as quickly as she could. Running to one of the aisles, she browsed through the many types of pregnancy tests on the shelf. She became aware that the shop keeper was looking at her, as well as some other customers. Blushing a little, she picked up one that had a 99.9% guarantee for true readings.

Picking up one of the boxes, she went to the till and gave the man the money. He looked at her with a slightly disgusted look, thinking that the test was for Rosie. Taking the money, he bagged the small box and handed it to her with the change, looking at her stomach. She blushed very deep red and muttered it was for her mum. He didn't look convinced, and she decided not to stay in his glare anymore. Running out of the shop, she tripped, but didn't fall. She didn't notice, and ran a little faster to her house. When she reached the house, Chuck was yet again retching.

"Mum, here's the test!" Rosie exclaimed, out of breath. The retching suddenly stopped and Chuck turned around, taking the bag off her. She reached in and pulled the test out quickly. Looking at it, she walked off to the bathroom.

"Thanks Rosie!" Chuck shouted to her. Rosie breathed a little easier and decided to give Chuck some privacy. She ran up to get changed. Meanwhile, Chuck sat in the loo, using the test.

What if she was pregnant? With Ned's baby! She giggled a little at the thought and thought back to their Honeymoon. Surely, if she was pregnant, the baby was conceived during the Honeymoon, or at some close point after. She tried to remember with they'd used Contraception or not. Nope, she thought. She snapped out of her little world, and picked the test up.

There was a pink plus sign. Chuck looked again. She blinked, in case it was a trick of the light, or she hadn't looked properly. It was there again. She blinked again and took another look. Still there. She couldn't trust her own eyes, so she walked out to the kitchen where Rosie was leaning against the sink, biting her nails. Looking up at Chuck, she stood up straight and walked over to her.

"Well, are you pregnant?" she asked.

"Take a look." Chuck said, showing Rosie the stick. She picked it up, and then, Rosie's eyes widened. She looked at Chuck.

"It's not a trick of the light, is it mum?" Rosie asked.

"I don't think so, which is why I'm asking you to tell me." Chuck burbled.

"Well, I can see a plus, you can see a plus, so, it must be a plus," Rosie said. She smiled up at Chuck, "So, I'm going to have a baby brother- or sister- in nine months?"

"Yeah," Chuck said, crying a little. She wiped them away, and then Chuck and Rosie hugged. They both cried a little; tears of joy that is.

"How are we going to tell dad?" Rosie asked when they broke away. Chuck looked at Rosie worriedly.

"I don't know Rosie, I don't know."

_Later_

Ned always liked coming home after a long day at The Pie Hole. He liked coming home to find Rosie in from school, watching telly or doing homework. He was looking forward to seeing if Chuck was OK now too. He hoped that she had got over the bug that she'd caught, or whatever it was.

Walking into the house, he saw Rosie and Chuck on the sofa eating some noodles in front of the telly. He smiled.

"Hiya Rosie, Hiya Chuck," He said. Rosie and Chuck looked up and smiled at him. Rosie stood up and went to hug him, followed by Chuck.

"So, what have I missed?" he asked, as they never usually hugged him like this when all was normal.

"Umm, mum, I'll leave you and dad to talk privately," Rosie muttered, squeezing Chuck's hand tightly as she left. Little did they know, she was eavesdropping from outside the door.

"Ned, we need to talk," Chuck said, sitting on the sofa. Ned did the same and looked at her.

"Is everything alright Chuck?" Ned asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Well, sort of. Umm, I know why I'm throwing up and stuff Ned," she looked at him, biting her lip.

"Oh. Good, wait! Is it malaria or something like that?" he looked worriedly at her again.

"No Ned. Just, stay here for a sec," Chuck walked to the kitchen, and when she came back ten seconds later, she was holding the calendar that was pinned to the kitchen wall. She pointed at the date on the calendar, which had the letter "C" with a circle around it, meaning that it was Chuck's time of the month. Ned blushed, but managed to keep his cool.

"What, you're passing this off as PMT? Chuck, I may be a man, but even I know that you don't vomit during you're umm, you know…" he blushed an even deeper red.

"That's not what I am trying to say. I didn't have my period today. I've never been a day late in my life, so, I sent Rosie down to the pharmacists to pick up a pregnancy test, and, it's positive," Chuck burbled. Ned seemed frozen on the sofa, looking as if he was never going to move again.

"Ned, what I'm trying to say is that I'm-" Chuck was interrupted.

"You're pregnant." Chuck looked up at Ned. Ned had whispered it, and he was staring at her.

"Umm, yeah." Ned looked as if he was going to pull all of his hair out. And then, he smiled. It wasn't a fake, put on smile, oh no, it was a real smile. He hugged her close.

"That's absolutely brilliant!" he exclaimed, standing up and twirling Chuck around the room. She giggled and kissed him on the lips. Rosie ran in and joined in on the group hug. They were all happy. And they'd forgotten everything about Dylan and Ella Keys.

* * *

The next morning, all was normal. Ned and Chuck went to work, while Rosie helped out, doing two jobs; hers, which included washing and putting plates away, as well as being a waitress. She was also filling in for Olive, who had been admitted to hospital that morning, as there were some complications, and so she was in emergency c-section. Ned, Chuck and Rosie were going to go and visit her after work to check if she was alright, and if the baby was healthy.

As Rosie gave a couple who were sitting in one of the booths their pie, she noticed a new customer sitting in the next booth along. Rosie walked over to the man sitting there and pulled out a pad of paper to write down the order.

"Hiya sir, welcome to the Pie Hole, what pie would you like?" She asked. He looked up at her.

"My, you're a pretty one," he muttered. To himself or to Rosie, Rosie wasn't sure.

"Umm, sir, what pie would you like?" Rosie asked again, uncomfortably.

"Hmm, your special of the day," he said, eying her up and down. Rosie shuddered, and walked over to the counter to get a slice of the pie.

* * *

Brandon Brown was about fifty years, seven months and twenty days old when he entered the Pie Hole. He took a seat at a booth, and looked around the restaurant. He couldn't spot any beautiful, young, and potential ladies to pimp.

A girl walked over to him. She was tall, thin, and had man magnets the size of footballs. She looked around the teenage age, if not, a year or two younger.

"Hiya sir, welcome to the Pie Hole, what pie would you like?" she asked.

"My, you're a pretty one," Brandon muttered to himself. She looked at him warily.

"Hmm, sir, what pie would you like?" she asked again, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Hmm, your special of the day," He eyed her up and down. She was perfect for the job. The girl shuddered and went to the counter to get some pie.

Reacting quickly, he took his hat off and thought hard. He decided to lure her out of the Pie Hole, down the road for pizza, and then he'd take her to the flat, where he kept all the other girls.

When she came back, he smiled up at her friendly.

"Right, here's your pie," she said.

"Thank you. Oh, I'd like to say sorry for being so creepy earlier. I'm Mr Brown, and you are?" he asked even more friendly then his smile.

"I'm Rosie," the girl said.

"You have such a pretty name Rosie, I was wondering, as to make up for being so creepy earlier, if you'd like to get some pizza," he could see her smile a little.

"Umm, yeah, when?" Brandon smiled.

"How about now?" she frowned again.

"Well, I'm doing a shift at the minute-"

"Well, we'll only be two minutes, it's just down the road," Brandon interrupted.

"Well, OK, let me just tell my mum and dad to cover my shift," Rosie smiled at him again and, taking off her apron, she walked to the kitchen and started talking to one of the people behind the counter.

When she came back, he had eaten his slice of pie, gathered his belongings, and paid for the pie. As they walked out of the restaurant, he smiled to himself. Mission accomplished.

When they reached the pizza hut down the road, he pulled out a $5 bill.

"Wait here Rosie." He said, walking into the pizza hut, and buying a slice of BBQ chicken. He walked out and handed it to her.

"Why don't we head to my flat, so that you don't have to eat your pizza out here," Brandon said. Rosie looked at him, but followed him, chewing her pizza slice slowly.

Rosie didn't know why she had said yes to going into his flat, but he seemed lonely, and old, older then her parents. He lead her down to a large block of flats. Silently, she followed him up the stairs at the bottom of the block. When he reached a floor about five metres of the ground, he turned around, as if making sure she was still there. He smiled at her again, but it wasn't as friendly this time.

"In you go," he said. Rosie walked in, followed by Brandon. She saw a few women sitting at a table in the kitchen, smoking what looked like weed or cannabis. She suddenly felt something yank at her hair. She turned around and saw Brandon yanking at it.

"Well, get the fuck up them stairs!" he shouted at her. Rosie suddenly realised in horror what was going on. Brandon was a pimp. These women were prostitutes. And now, so was she. She did as she was told and scampered up the stairs. Brandon pushed her into a small room at the top of the stairs. He then locked the door and left her in there without another word.

Rosie was panting. She turned around slowly, and saw an older girl sitting in there. She was short, from the effects of cigarettes most likely, and thin, with muddy brown eyes and short, (dyed), blonde hair. She looked at Rosie a little, and smiled sadly.

"I guess Brandon thinks you're old enough for the business. I'm Tina, and you are?" the girl named Tina asked.

"R-Rosie," Rosie stammered, while Tina sat on the floor next to her.

"How old are you then sweetie?" she asked, putting her arm around Rosie's shoulder. Rosie wanted to get away from her, but there was a connection that they seemed to have, and she was tired anyway.

"Twelve, but I'm going to be thirteen in January, how about you?"

"I'm sixteen, but I've been her for seven years." Rosie looked at her.

"So you've been here since you were nine?" Rosie's eyes widened.

"Yeah. But he might not keep you here as long as he's kept me, it depends how good you are at the job, so, I'm quite good." Tina looked at her.

"So, you get paid to let some gross man…" Rosie asked, shuddering.

"Yeah, Brandon's normally the first though, to check that you really are good enough," Tina looked at her, "I take it you didn't actually apply for this job, that you were lured here, right?"

"Yeah, I was working at The Pie Hole, and he wanted to buy me pizza….I knew I shouldn't of said yes, that's why Ned and Chuck were a bit nervous about me going…." Rosie broke off, sobbing.

"Ned and Chuck? Who are they?" Tina said, interested.

"They're my adoptive parents, Ned's my dad, and Chuck's my mum, and she's having a baby-" Rosie was cut off by Tina.

"Wait, so, Chuck's a lady?" Tina looked confused.

"Yeah, it's just what my dad started calling her when they were kids, but it kinda stuck I suppose,"

"But, they're your adoptive parents?"

"Yeah,"

" Well, I had adoptive parents once, and they used to treat me like a princess. But then they split, and they started having loud fights, so one night, I stormed out, they didn't notice. That's how I met Brandon. He asked me if I wanted a sandwich and he bought me up here. I've stayed here ever since. I once tried escaping, but then he got violent and started calling me a whore and a slut. He grabbed a knife and left a long large streak down my thigh. So, word of advice Rosie, don't try to escape, or you might lose a limb." Rosie shuddered at the words.

"But, I miss my mum and dad," Rosie whimpered, "Will they look for me?"

"Well, yeah, but they won't find you, no one will ever find you," Rosie shuddered a little more, and wanted, more desperately then anything in the world to go home to Ned and Chuck.

"Tina, couldn't you help me escape?" Rosie asked with hope.

"Afraid not Rosie, I've already had enough cuts to last me the rest of my life. Who knows, maybe you'll be one of the lucky ones," Tina muttered lighting a cigarette.

"Wait! Lucky ones? What lucky ones?" Rosie looked even more hopeful.

"The lucky ones that don't make it, the ones that go to a better place," Tina stroked Rosie's hair with her free hand. She cried a little more.

"What! The ones that die are the lucky ones?" Rosie asked through her tears. Tina nodded. And no more was said between the two.

* * *

Ned and Chuck were out looking for Rosie, despite it being around ten o'clock at night. They had been searching for absolute hours, calling the police when she was no where to be found. So far, they hadn't found her, or the man named Brandon Brown. They remembered the last time she wasn't in their lives; Ned and Chuck had become engaged, Rosie had been abused, but at least they knew where she was, and who she was with.

"Ned, what if we don't find her?" Chuck sobbed into Ned's jumper.

"We'll find her, I swear Chuck, we _will _find her, we got her back last time," Ned replied, trying to sound sure, although, truth be told, he wasn't. He was scared, and worried for his little girl. He knew that she was almost a teenager, but she still had no real grasp of life yet. She was different.

"We won't Ned," Chuck said, yawning a little. Ned didn't know what to do.

"Listen, Chuck, you sound tired, why don't you go home, and go to bed, I'll be back soon," Ned told his wife.

"Ned, I'm pregnant, of course I'm tired, it's nothing," but Chuck turned around and began walking home anyway. Ned hated seeing her so upset. It made his heart sink, and then break. He was more determined to find Rosie now.

He began thinking. Rosie had said she was going off to Pizza Hut down the road. He dashed down there as quick as he could, though every step seemed to take a day to take. When he reached Pizza Hut, it wasn't crowded or busy, so he dashed right in.

"Hey!" He shouted at the people at the till, "Have any of you seen a young girl, she's tall, with honey brown curls, deep blue eyes and she was wearing a red top, with some straps, and a white skirt. She was with a man, with a brown hat."

"Oh!" One of the cashiers shouted. She was tall with dyed blonde hair and murky green eyes and spoke with a welsh accent, "I saw her. She was with Brandon, one of our regular customers. He always has a young girl with him, he's a pimp. She was waiting outside for him, and Brandon bought her a slice of BBQ pizza."

"Oh, thank you. Do you know where she went Miss…..?" Ned asked.

"Just call me Rudy. She's most likely at his flat, which is just down the road. I wouldn't go down there if I were you, he's a bastard, a sick bastard. He once bought a girl about nine to the flat. I mean, I talk to her often, she's sixteen now, and if you see her, she might be able to help you. Her name's Tina, and she has bloodshot, muddy brown eyes, dyed blonde hair like mine, and she's normally here, at the local newsagents, or The Pie Hole, just down the road, do you know the place?"

"Yeah, I own the Pie Hole. I don't see her often though," Ned looked confused, "Then again, I only really bake the pies."

"Well, if you want, the bloke allows visitors for the older ones, the ones that know the rules. I could take you there if you want, but it's not wise at the minute, it's a bit late, and he's going to need sleep if he's got a new girl. He 'breaks them in' as he puts it." Ned's mouth was open in horror.

"Well, umm, could you take me and my wife down there tomorrow? Since, I don't want a fight, I did that last time." Ned told Rudy when he'd recovered. He said goodnight to her and decided to head home, tired from searching, although he couldn't sleep, even with Chucks warm body pressed against his gently. When he did fall asleep, it was long gone midnight.


End file.
